Spider Bites
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: Before the Sanctuary is destroyed- The Sanctuary has had to deal with may threats from abnormals and human groups alike, but when a powerful abnormal Magnus has never seen or heard of is found outside her sanctuary and soon after a new military like group makes its self known and threatens violence what will Magnus do? Will she protect the girl, or herself and her team?
1. Prologue

Prologue-

_Run! Keep running! _The girl screamed at herself as her bare feet slapped on the cold wet cement that unevenly paved the alleyway she was in. Around her she heard the sounds of men calling orders to each other and combat boots slamming against the pavement; fear rushed through the girls mind as she rounded a corner her arms pumping at her sides and her breathing heavy and panicked. Her face stung in the cold and tears streamed from her eyes, she looked so scared yet so determined as she continued to run. _I'm done! I don't want to do this anymore! Why won't they just leave me alone? _The thoughts roared in her mind as she dropped and slid under a broken fence, her ripped worn jeans only tearing further and her skin ripping as it skidded across the hard ground. She got to her feet fast as though she had never been on the ground and she kept running; the blood from her leg stained the jeans scarlet but that was all that remained of the faded wound.

"IT'S OVER HERE!" A tall army like man called as he turned the alley and saw the girl drop and slid under the fence. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" He ordered and several other men were soon racing in front of him; some slid under the fence, others jumped over it. They continued to run after the girl their guns in hand and night vision on. The raced down the alley scanning around looking for any sign of the prey they had been chasing.

"Sir, sensors can't find it. For now it seems to have disappeared." A smallish man with a gun and what looked like some sort of tablet said to the commander of the group.

"Search the area and be thorough, it couldn't have gotten far!" The tall army like man ordered and all the personnel around him dispersed heading off in smaller groups to comb the area. The commander looked around gazing down the long dark alleyways around him, then looking up onto the roof tops; his eyes like that of an eagle scanning for prey to catch for his next meal.

Up on a roof top several buildings away the girl slowed gasping silently trying to catch her breath. She leaned against a large metal box and slid down resting and looking around. Her long black hair hung loose down her back stopping at her mid section; several strands hung in her face covering her golden eyes. She felt her breath begin to even out again after several minutes but her heart was still racing and she was exhausted, all she really wanted to do was rest but she couldn't… not yet. Getting to her feet the girl looked around the roof tops, a cool breeze blew and forced her to shiver as she stood in with no jacket to cover her torn and tattered red tank top and no shoes on her bare feet. Pushing the discomfort of the cold to the back of her mind the girl pressed forward, jumping from roof top to roof top with grace and ease even in her tired and weak state of being.

Towards the brink of dawn as the first signs of the sun rise began to show, the girl found herself stumbling across a roof top to the edge. Looking down her tired and dull golden eyes gazed upon a large dark building surrounded by a wall with a large gate at the front. From where she was leaning on the edge of the roof the girl could see the large main entrance to the building. _There… _she thought to herself wearily, _I need to get there…_ And with as much carefulness as she could muster, the girl descended from the roof, falling the last few feet. She staggered her way across the empty street to the front gate; her naturally pale skin seemed almost ghost like by the time she actually made it to the gates. Lurching forward with the last of her energy she hit the button to ring the bell to the gate and let the inhabitants of the building know there was someone outside. Collapsing to the ground her vision began to blur and grow tunneled. She gazed through the gates at the main entrance of the building and saw the doors open and two distant figures run out. One seemed to have long dark chocolate colored curly hair; the other was much bigger than his companion and seemed much more hairy. That was all she could tell about the two strangers, her vision began to fade and with her last ounce of consciousness, the girl focused on the building and thought to herself with relief, _Sanctuary._

**I really would appreciate feedback and suggestions or criticism. I do not own any of these characters *cries* except the golden eyed girl. There will be more to come this is simply the prologue, I do apologize for any errors or horrible sentence structure. **


	2. My Name is 208

Chapter 1-

Before the girl could open her eyes as she began to make her way out of unconsciousness she smelled the unmistakable odor of sterilized needles and different medical drugs. In an instant her eyelids flew open and she was on her feet having jumped out of a hospital like bed. She felt a small pain in the inside of her elbow and realized there must have been an IV in her arm before she had leapt out of the bed. Looking around she saw she was in a room with several other medical beds, the room had sand colored brick walls and wooden side tables between the beds with lamps on them. As the girl took note about the details of the room she kept her senses on high alert. She took note that she was in a hospital gown and that she still felt weak and would not be able to fight at her upmost ability if she needed to.

Reaching back through her mind she replayed all that she remembered before she woke up here. She was running from them, the soldier and the commander, she knew that for sure. She had made it to the outside of her destination; she knew she had been outside the building known as the Sanctuary. She had seen two people exit the Sanctuary and run towards the front gate where she had been before she had fainted. Yes, these were all things she knew for sure; but she wasn't sure if she was in the Sanctuary, or if the soldiers had managed to capture her. _I can't take any risks, I must be certain._ She told herself and began to walk as steadily as she could towards the door. Before she had made it to within five feet of the exit however a man suddenly entered and looked at her, he seemed surprised to see her awake and on her feet.

The girl went stiff suddenly, her golden eyes scanned over him looking for any signs that he might have a gun or weapon on him. She noted that he seemed unarmed and that he was very cute even with his slightly messed up hair and tired blue eyes. "Hello." He said suddenly causing the girl to snap out of her thoughts. "My name is Dr. Zimmerman." He said taking a careful step closer to her. She took a step back and looked at him her eyes giving him a warning not to come any closer but she remained silent. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk." He said but did not move closer to her. "You're at the Sanctuary."

The girls' eyes widened at his last couple words and her heart skipped a beat, she had made it, she was here. But suddenly she reminded herself that he could be lying, she could be somewhere else. Still remaining on high alert she said in a soft but demanding tone, "Prove it."

Dr. Zimmerman made a slow movement into his pocket and the girl shifted her stance ready to fight or dodge if she had too. But as he pulled his hand out of his pocket again he held a simple ID card, he held it up to show the girl. On it there was the name Will Zimmerman, a series of numbers, and the words Sanctuary Agent. "See, I work here in the Sanctuary. I promise you will not be harmed, I just want to talk. Will you please talk with me?" He asked her. After a pause the girl slowly nodded her head, her stance became more relaxed and she realized how exhausted she felt.

Dr. Zimmerman seemed to realize how weak she was and asked, "Do you need help getting back to your bed?"

"No!" The girl said in as much of a firm voice as she could muster and tried to walk back over to the bed. After a few steps she stumbled and almost fell to the ground but was caught around her waist by Dr. Zimmerman. She turned her head looking up at him and said quietly, "Thanks."

"No problem." He said giving her a friendly smile and proceeded to help her back over to her bed. Pulling over a chair he sat down at her bed side and looked at her for a moment, "So what's your name?" He asked.

"What's yours?" She asked raising a dark eyebrow.

"I already told you, my name's Dr. Zimmerman." He said looking confused.

"That's your title; I want to know your name." She said her golden eyes serious.

He smirked as she made the comment and laughed a bit. "Fine, my name's Will." He then crossed his arms leaning back a bit in the chair looking relaxed. "Now it's your turn." He said.

"My name is 208." She said simply and waited for another question.

Will's eyebrows furrowed and his smirk disappeared, "Do you have any other names?" He asked.

208 shook her head and asked, "Why? What's wrong with my name?"

Will suddenly realized how mean he sounded. "Nothing, it's just not really… never mind." He said and smiled slightly. "How old are you?"

208 still looked confused about the whole name question but put it aside, "I'm 21." She said.

"Do you know how you got here?" Will asked.

208 frowned at the question and answered, "I ran, and climbed, and jumped."

Will paused and thought for a minute about her answer. "Why did you run?"

"So the Commander couldn't catch me." 208 said still frowning.

"Who is the Commander?" Will asked leaning forward.

"He is the Commander; he gives orders to the soldiers and the doctors and me." She said pushing a strand of her black hair out of her beautiful face.

"What type of orders?" Will asked still leaning forward and looking very serious and concerned.

208 looked at him and paused before answering. "Who to follow, who to seduce." She paused and narrowed her eyes. "Who to kill."

**I really would appreciate feedback and suggestions or criticism. I do not own any of these characters *cries*except 208. There will be more to come this is simply the 1****st**** chapter, I do apologize for any errors or horrible sentence structure. **


End file.
